


Crisscolfer 2016 Valentine's Challenge

by hestherewithme



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to try the Klaine Valentine’s Challenge, except I wrote CC. (With permission of course). All those Klaine fics deserve to be read and appreciated, but as you all know, Crisscolfer is my weakness. Add in some love songs, and I couldn’t resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh My Love

> _[Here’s](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D0LzNNgctnbs&t=ZDhkZDFmMzNkZmI5NTc2NjY5MzBmOGEyMDc1ZjYxODgzMTMxYjZjNyw5cUNFakZmMA%3D%3D) a link to the song mentioned in the title.  _

Darren _thought_ he’d fallen in love before.

There was that time in kindergarten, pining after that girl in his art class. It wasn’t until his mother pointed out that it was probably because her mom bought cookies for everyone in class on her first day. 

Darren got over her pretty quickly.

* * *

Then came middle school, and it was an endless stream of broken hearts. Mostly it was unrequited love and pining for the wrong people, but that never stopped him from trying.

“Momma. I’m in love.” He’d proudly say, almost every three weeks, when returning home from school.

His mother would chuckle, and kiss his forehead, but not before telling him: “That’s not love, sweetheart. They’re crushes, and I know you’ll have a lot of them because you’ve got a very big heart full of love.” She’d pause here and poke his chest, inciting a laugh. “But you’ll know the difference, and then you’ll understand, right now you’re too young. Too small…”

She’d go off on a tangent about how he was her baby boy, and Darren would take that opportunity to try and come up with ways to impress the latest infatuations.

* * *

High school was where it got interesting. He could finally sort out the crushes from what he finally believed to be love. Greyson was someone he thought he’d never get over. This new kid in his ninth grade class, who shyly introduced himself when he sat down next to Darren and became his closest friend that year.

Well, at least until he found out Darren’s true feelings. That’s where he “drew the line”. Darren always classified that as the worst of his heartbreaks.

He learned a little self-control after that incident, and dates became more common in his household, with both he and his brother finding people they liked. However, they never lasted, and soon Darren was off to college.

* * *

College was an entirely different story. Nobody seemed to have the time for love. Everyone wanted to get drunk, high or laid. Sometimes all three at the same time.

Which Darren didn’t mind or berate anyone about. He understood those who wanted to do so, but he never felt compelled to do anything. It was a little bit of fear of his mother, disappointing his father, but mostly realizing how much freedom they had given him already.

That’s not to say he didn’t have fun. He did. But, it was mostly with his friends. Darren could say without any shame that he got into more discussions about the underlying plot points about Harry Potter than the number of times he slept with someone.

* * *

After graduation, Darren started to feel lost. He thought it was because he was basically jobless, but it wasn’t that. He tried his best to get rid of his constant unease, but nothing seemed to fix it.

And then he was called back for a chemistry test, for a relatively popular TV show.

He figured out the cure to his unease that morning.

It was a man sitting at the table, for his reading. He was already famous, at age nineteen which was something Darren had always wished for.

But the universe had its own way of working things out.

* * *

“Oh my God! You’re Darren Criss.”

“Yeah. You know me?” Darren asked.

“Of course I do,” he then, almost too quickly, turned to the man on the opposite side of the table. “Ryan. He’s the one. Hire him.”

“Chris, let’s just see how well you work together. It’s called a chemistry reading for a reason.”

Darren felt his heart pounding in his chest, and wondered why that was. He just knew his nervous twitch, the involuntary upturn of his mouth, would be obvious.

He’d never gotten this nervous during an audition.

Almost magically, when he began talking, that agitation he felt dissipated. He could feel every worry he had ever felt disappear as Chris spoke. Every look he received made him feel more at home than he’d felt in his life. Every single love song he’d ever heard started to make sense.

Darren wondered how he could have been so stupid, thinking anything or anyone else could ever compare to what was in front of him now.

After the reading, which he assumed had gone extremely well, he built up the courage to ask Chris to dinner.

“Dinner?” Chris smiled, and Darren felt his heart skip a beat.

“Well..uhm. And a concert?” Darren added. “I have these two tickets that a friend…”

“I’d love that.”

That evening would be one Darren classified as unforgettable. How could he not? Because he was certain that dinner was the first time he’d ever truly, effortlessly and without a trace of doubt, fallen in love.


	2. That’s Amoré

> _[Here’s](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D69O4PXzAQ5Y&t=MjYxNDVjMGE4ZDE5NWUwZWYxMmI0YzZiODViYzgwZDJiMTA0MmI2NyxDNktDSmVqTQ%3D%3D) a link to the song for today.   
>   
>  _

  
Chris thought his new friends were great. He knew they cared for him immensely, and he did so in return. They all wanted what was best for him, and if they believed dating would help him get settled in L.A, then he trusted them.

That’s why he agreed to this blind date.

His date asked Chris to meet him in a local park, which Chris didn’t mind. His current rented apartment was boring, and he only used it for sleep on weekends. He considered his new trailer more comfortable.

Chris sat, waiting on a bench that was close to a pond. He saw a few kids playing a game of tag and some women in spandex out for their regular jogs.

“You must be Chris. I’m Ethan,” said a man, who must have been his date.

“Oh. Hey.” Chris paused, not knowing what to say after that.

“So…You’re new to L.A?”

“Yeah…” Chris replied. The guy seemed nice. A little tall for Chris’ liking, but Chris could always get past that.

“And you’re an actor?” Ethan tried, not knowing where to take the conversation.

“I’m trying to be one.” Chris joked.

Based on Ethan’s reaction, or lack of it, Chris concluded that a sense of humor was also absent in his date. Chris then suggested they take a walk, hoping that would make this whole situation less awkward.

Chris wasn’t a rude person. At least, he tried not to be. But he could only go on for so long listening to someone who seemed to hate everything.

Everything.

When Chris mentioned any of his interests, be it writing, films, musicals, Ethan seemed to express his distaste for the topic.

The afternoon sun was giving way to evening, and Chris knew he’d have to find an escape soon, or his night was probably headed in the most boring direction.

Just as he was planning an excuse, Chris thought he heard some music and decided that would be a good diversion.

“Chris, where are you going?” Ethan asked.

“I just want to hear that guy,“ Chris said, pointing in the general direction of the singing.

Chris was glad he trusted his instincts. The man, sitting cross-legged on the ground, with nothing but an acoustic guitar in his hands, was strumming along without a care in the world. His head was moving along to the rhythm of the song, which allowed his curls to bounce as well.

Chris thought there was no way he could have been granted a better distraction.

“ _When the moon hits your eye_

_like a big pizza pie_

_That’s amoré_ ”

“Oh god, I hate that song.” Ethan said, and Chris worried that the man heard the comment, and would stop singing.

But to Chris delight, he only seemed to sing louder.

“ _When the world seems to shine_

_like you’ve had too much wine_

_That’s amoré_ ”

“Well, I happen to love this song.” Chris stated, with an expression that could only be described as deadpan, bordering on hostile.

“You know what, I think I have to go. Yeah, I just remembered I have to pick up…” Ethan began, but Chris cut him off.

“Yeah, sure.”

And that was it. Chris didn’t think he could do that. Confidence was something he was slowly getting a hang of, along with fitting into this city. But he always appreciated a little help, especially if his aide happened to have the voice of an angel.

Chris waited for him to finish the last verse of the song;

“ _When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet_

_You’re in love_

_When you walk in a dream but you know you’re not_

_Dreaming senioré_

_Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli_

_That’s amoré_ ”

before clapping and complimenting him on his performance.

“Thanks, man. I’m sorry I drove away your—friend?” the musician attempted.

“Blind date. And don’t be sorry. I need to thank you for that.”

“Ahh…” the stranger said as though he completely understood. “Don’t blame you. How does anyone hate Dean Martin?”

“You tell me. He said he hated Harry Potter. Called it the worst children’s book after Green Eggs and Ham.”

The guitarist looked personally offended and responded “Fuck that guy. Dr. Seuss was the greatest part of my childhood. And J.K Rowling is one of my favorite human beings on Earth.”

“I know!” Chris said, sitting down on the grass next to him. “I’m Chris, by the way.”

The man grinned, and responded, “Nice to meet you, Chris. Name’s Darren.”

“Thank you again, for what you did. I mean, I don’t know what I was headed into.”

Darren shrugged, “No big deal, I’m glad my singing helped someone out today.”

“You have an amazing voice, by the way. Just so you know. And, I’m glad you were here.”

“I’m glad I was here too.” Darren said with a smile. 

That smile gave Chris a sudden burst of courage, enough for him to ask, “Would you like to have dinner with me? I had these high hopes for tonight, and it looks like they’ve been granted.”

Darren might have blushed while nodding, and Chris felt unusually proud to have caused that.

“Do you like Italian?” Darren asked with an almost imperceptible smirk, and it amazed Chris at how he knew that Chris would understand the humorous reference.

“I love Italian.”


	3. Make You Feel My Love

> _ This one isn’t as angsty as the [song](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D0put0_a--Ng&t=MDA3YTAyYzk1NmMwMDBkYzI2M2QxODM0Njc2NDRlMzdlNjNkM2RkNCxpN01sanhTbg%3D%3D) suggests.    
>  _

_  
When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love._

Chris hated it. He hated everything. He hated his life, his school, his ‘friends’. He could feel the idea of leaving Clovis slowly being crushed, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

But he reminded himself that he wasn’t going to feel like this forever, and there was something better waiting for him. No matter what the world put him through, he was going to make it.

* * *

_  
When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love._

He’d done it. He was in L.A. Most importantly he was away from his hometown, which was something he’d always dreamed of doing. And yet he felt even more isolated than before. His insomniac habits were occurring almost every night.

So he took out his laptop and went back to a comfort that always seemed to do the trick. Nobody could, or ever would understand why the sounds of a parody musical about Harry Potter was comforting to him, and Chris didn’t comprehend it fully himself. But it helped. In his worst days, it was something that would comfort him.

* * *

_I know you haven’t made your mind up yet,_

_But I will never do you wrong._

_I’ve known it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

Meeting Darren was something he couldn’t have imagined in his wildest dreams. Every possible twist of fate that had somehow managed to intertwine their lives was inexplicable, almost divine. But Chris knew better than to question it, or take anything for granted.

He never wanted to pressure Darren into anything, always reminding Darren that what they had was not an obligation, nor had Darren ever ‘held him back’.

There was never any question, it was and always would be Darren.

* * *

_I’d go hungry; I’d go black and blue,_

_I’d go crawling down the avenue._

_No, there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do_

_To make you feel my love._

Contracts, legalities, arguments, prying eyes. There were countless things that threatened everything they were. But none of it mattered. Chris fiercely believed this to his core; that there was nothing he’d face that could scratch the surface of the love he had for that man.

Chris had experience with resilience.

And the reason Chris felt this way is because he knew to what lengths Darren would go to for him.

He’d do the same, without hesitation.

* * *

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret._

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

_You ain’t seen nothing like me yet._

What he enjoyed the most were the small moments between them.

Both he and Darren were different people in public. Not only in the general public but even in the midst of their friends.

When it was just the two of them; in the kitchen, or in bed, or just snuggled up watching a film, they had their own strange little manner of being, that only the other man knew of. Even if the entire world knew every detail about their lives, they’d never know those little things.

And Chris loved that so much.

* * *

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._

_Nothing that I wouldn’t do._

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

Which is why Chris couldn’t wait. He couldn’t keep that ring hidden in his sock drawer any longer.

Darren squealed. Actually squealed.

Yet another thing that would stay between them for the rest of their lives.


	4. I Just Called to Say I Love You

_ This one revolves around a ‘[wonder’-ful song.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DQwOU3bnuU0k&t=Mzc3ZGMxZjkwNmEwNTBkZjA4MWRiMzVlMGYxMzA1ZWZjNzA1NmZhMyxPT2dmaHU3TA%3D%3D)  I went a little bit differently than expected with this fic, not exactly what the lyrics suggest. Hope you like it :) _

 

Darren didn’t expect to see Chris the moment he opened his eyes that morning.

“Whoa!” he said, barely awake or clothed. Darren pulled his blanket closer and gave Chris a confused look.

“Your mom let me in,” Chris said, grinning. “Happy Birthday!”

“You came to my house at—“ he paused to check his bedside clock, “7 A.M on a Saturday to wish me a happy birthday?”

“It’s a cause for celebration.” Chris smiled, walking to Darren’s closet and throwing him a clean shirt.

“Tell me you made cookies or something, because don’t you think for a second that I’m gonna forgive you for waking me up at this ungodly hour.”

“You know me too well. They’re downstairs, assuming your dad and brother haven’t finished them already.” Chris told him.

Darren smiled to himself at the caring gesture, silently thanking the universe for allowing him to have Chris in his life.

As a friend, of course.

* * *

Darren had met Chris when his family moved from Clovis to San Fransisco when Darren had just started the third grade. He liked Chris the moment he talked to him, making the total time they’d been friends about nine years.

If he was honest, he’d loved him for about half that time. But Darren liked what they had. He wouldn’t give it up for the world, and if that meant harboring a crush, then so be it. He valued their friendship too much to ruin it.

It’s not as if Chris made it difficult for Darren to fall for him.

There was the first spring after Chris’ family had moved.

* * *

“You brought me flowers?” Darren asked, still a little shocked from the image of Chris at his front door with a bouquet of various and colorful assortment of Poppies, Orchids, and Baby Blue Eyes.

“Uh-uhm.” Chris seemed a little unsure of how to answer him but then said, “I mean, these just grow in our garden, and you and your mom mentioned how nice they looked, so I just thought—”

“They’re really pretty. Thanks Chris.”

Chris seemed to be getting redder by the second and only seemed to be nodding in response.

“Do you want to—“ Darren started but was cut off by Chris saying that he had to go.

“Oh. Okay.” Darren said, a little disappointed with Chris leaving so soon.

But his mother came into the room after a few and cheered Darren up easily. “Flowers? From that sweet boy? He must like you a lot sweetheart.”

* * *

And Halloween a couple of years back…

“Just stay still.” Chris ordered, trying to fix Darren’s tie. “There. All done.”

“Do you think anyone’s going to laugh at me?” Darren asked.

“Oh I know they are.” Chris responded, but upon noticing Darren’s hurt expression, quickly continued, “But who cares. You look beautiful…”

Darren felt his heart stop, and noticed Chris’ expression comically freezing, as though he realized what he’d just said.

“I- I mean. You know. You’re gonna be confident and everything, and you’re not gonna care about what everyone’s saying. And then you’ll…” Chris rambled on.

Darren couldn’t recall anything he’d said after that, his mind replaying what Chris had said him.

* * *

New Year’s was a close call….

“5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!” all their friends and family shouted together and raised their glasses in celebration.

“So. Any new year’s resolutions Colfer?”

“A few. What about you?”

 _‘Tell you how I feel.’_ Darren thought.

“Not really.”

“Why does everyone kiss on New Year’s anyway?” Chris said out of the blue.

Darren’s palms immediately began to feel too sweaty, and could feel his pulse quicken.

“I-I don’t know. Must be the fireworks. Natural aphrodisiac.” he replied, inciting a grin out of his best friend.

He would have done it. He could have kissed Chris right there and then, but he didn’t. He waited for a moment too long, and it passed.

* * *

“Hey Chris.” Darren said, opening the front door, allowing Chris inside.

“Hey.” he said, taking off his jacket, and hanging it in the nearby closet.

“What’s up?”

“Oh. Nothing. I…” he paused, looking around his house. “Aren’t your parents home?”

“Nah…their friends picked them up so that’s why the car’s here. Some business lunch they had to go to.” Darren informed him, leading the two of them to the living room and taking a seat on the couch.

“Cool. Uhm…I wanted to give you something.”

“Yeah?” Darren said, wondering what it was that Chris wanted to say.

Just as he was thinking what it could be that Chris had to give him, he received it. It was a lot better than Darren could have ever imagined.

Chris was indeed, at this very moment, actually kissing him.

Darren didn’t waste any time thinking about it anymore and kissed him back.

“Okay. Wow. Uhm…” Darren said after they’d pulled apart. “What’s the occasion?” he joked, still a little dazed from the unexpected kiss.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Chris smiled.


	5. Thinking Out Loud

> _ Based of one of my favorite [songs](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DYQLqu-ThMOY&t=MDMyYjQ1OGU4ODFhZjBmNzM5YjJiOTQwOTRiNTkzYjRmYzhmNWI2OSw0QmdXRzhsOA%3D%3D).   
>  _

“Ow. Fuck!” Darren yelled, and Chris looked up from his writing, and glanced at the staircase. 

“Darren? Are you up again? The doctor says you have to stay _off_ the foot until further notice.”

“How much ‘ _further’_ is that notice exactly?” Darren complained. “I can’t stay in this room any longer.” 

Chris stood up and walked up the stairs toward their bedroom. “You had me carry you in here not even an hour ago, claiming you needed to sleep.”

“I’m an active creature Chris, I can’t stay still. You know that.” Darren pouted. Chris was sure he would have done that despite all the painkillers he was taking.

“Believe me, I know.” Chris smiled.

They had a sort of a mishap recently, in this very room if Chris was specific. So they settled on explaining it as a fall to his doctor, rather than what actually happened.

“So. Where to, my liege?” Chris joked, bending down to help Darren up.

“Forward and onward!” Darren boomed, but then softly whispered “Downstairs.”

When they reached their destination, Chris was about to lay Darren on the couch in front of the TV, but Darren insisted they go to his office.

“Nope. I won’t get any work done.” Chris told him.

“I won’t make a sound. Promise. I just want to sit on that sofa right behind your desk. It has a great view of your ass.”

Chris was sure these painkillers had little to no effect on Darren’s filter.

Chris chuckled and set him down where he’d requested.

“I love you.” Darren said, holding his head up expectedly for a kiss.

Chris gave in, never having been able to refuse a kiss from Darren. He probably never would.

“I love you too, even when you make me drag your sorry ass around the house.”

“I’ll make up for it when we’re older.” Darren shrugged and yawned in response.

* * *

“I can’t do it. I can’t write anymore. I give up.” Chris claimed, with an overwhelming urge to throw the laptop against the wall.

“Well then, let’s start looking at all the countless other things you’re brilliant at.” Darren said, looking over at him and shutting off the television.

“I’ve run out of ideas. And my hands are killing me. And I have a deadline to meet.”

“Hey. How about we do this? I’ll type for you, and you just talk to me? We’ll brainstorm.” Darren suggested.

Chris groaned and then handed Darren the laptop.

Rather than opening it, Darren put it aside.

“What are you doing?”

“I’ll type for you, I promise, but first…”

He pulled Chris’ hands into his own and softly began to massage them.

“You’re massaging my hands?”

“Hey, whatever it takes. I’m not sure into what detail this whole boyfriend/lover thing goes, but I am prepared to cover all bases.” Darren said, ending it with a kiss to Chris’ fingers.

Chris couldn’t help but contain his smile at Darren’s tenderness and love, and gave him a kiss in return.

“Okay then,” Darren said as they pulled apart. “Let’s get started.”

“Are you planning on doing this when I get arthritis?” Chris asked, with a hint of solemnity.

“Probably. Unless I get it first, and then you’re gonna have to learn to play the piano or something.”

“Deal.”

* * *

“ _If I’m honest I didn’t think it was gonna last this long._ ”

“ _Shut up, Joey. You’re drunk._ ” said a voice off-screen.

 _“No really. Like every time Darren came home and complained that he and Chris had some little argument, I thought that was it. But nope. Here we are…”_ Joey said waving his hands, but was interrupted by his friend.

 _“Anyways. I’m gonna be the actual best man here, and maybe ask you to move this camera to our newly-weds.”_ Joe said to the camera man.

_The video then cut and zoomed to Chris and Darren who were seated close together on a table, with their families nearby._

_The video couldn’t capture what they were saying, but Chris had whispered something into Darren’s ear, causing him to laugh and give Chris a kiss on his cheek._

“You’re watching that again?” Darren asked, entering from the kitchen.

He handed Chris his vitamins, along with a glass of water.

“What can I say, I was feeling a little sentimental today.”

“Our anniversary was five months ago Chris.” Darren reminded him.

“I know…” Chris replied, giving his husband a pointed look. “I’m not that far gone. Yet.”

“Thirty-two years, huh?” Darren said to himself. “Shit.”

Chris smiled, realizing how after all this time, Darren hadn’t changed a bit. He paused before asking, “Still in the mood for a few more?”

“Many more, darling. Now move over and hand me my glasses.”


	6. Can’t Help Falling In Love

> _ I hope that this Elvis [song](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DvGJTaP6anOU&t=ODg0NmE3OWVjMzQ0ZWE1MTE5NWIzM2YxMmU1OThmODdmNTk0MDZkZCxWNVhZUFQ5UA%3D%3D), gives you some fluffy CC feels. _

He hadn’t seen Chris all day. And the worst part was, Darren knew exactly where he was.

Chris had been stressed out these past few months, more so than usual. Darren tried countless ways to calm him down, alleviate the general level of anxiety in their home, but nothing seemed to work.

“I’m gonna go out for a while. I’ll be back soon!” Darren yelled as he unlocked his car.

He didn’t get a reply.  
  


* * *

Although Darren never admitted it, he always worried a time would come where Chris would listen to all the naysayers.

Those who would tell him that all this effort wasn’t worth it.

He was young. Hell, they both were so young.

So why would they put so much effort, so much emotional toil into something that wouldn’t last?

But Chris always had trouble following the rules anyway. He never, not once, gave Darren the impression that he regretted anything.

“Why would I?” he’d replied when Darren had once boldly asked if he would go back and change what had happened between them.

“Would it have made your life easier? You know, not going through all this.” Darren added, silently hoping that his words would manage to encompass everything they’d been through.

“You’re saying that like I had a choice…“ Chris said quietly.

“What?”

“You think for a moment that I had any control in what happened between us. Dare, I can’t even think of a scenario where I didn’t end up falling in love with you.”

And due to a kiss to drive his point home further, Chris ensured that Darren never brought up that concern again.

* * *

  
“Chris?”

“Yeah?” Chris said, cracking his neck, and looking back at Darren.

“You wanna take a break? I bought some things I can’t wait to show you.”

Chris seemed as though he would deny Darren’s request again, as he had done the past few times Darren had tried.

“What’d you get?” Chris asked, filling a glass of water for himself.

“I figured if we’re gonna do this, we’ll do it the old-fashioned way.”

Darren then proceeded to empty a shopping bag and surprised Chris with books.

No, not books. Albums.

“Photo albums…” Chris said.

“I figured we could start filling them with pictures before it gets here. Fill it with us. I know how hard you’ve been working on that room. But I need a little help with this, and I realized I’ve got the biggest artsy nerd for a husband.”

That caused Chris to crack a smile. He’d been painting that nursery for days. Darren had assembled the crib so quickly, and Chris felt as though he needed to catch up on their tasks before they had no time left.

“Pictures of us?” Chris repeated, asking Darren to continue.

“Yeah. I mean, it’d be nice, right? Like maybe our own baby pictures? And I have so many pictures of us on the Glee set? Oh, we could add those ones from the trips we took to Italy and London? And I think Lauren has that picture of us stepping in here for the first time, right?” Darren said, almost in a hurry to get all his ideas out at once.

“I love it. And then when it arrives we’ll just keep adding to the book?” Chris said, flipping through the empty pages.

“This one, and all the others…” Darren said, pointing at seven more albums similar to the one they had in front of them.

“Who even uses these anymore?” Chris shook his head, but couldn’t stop imagining how that book was going to be more beautiful than anything he could have ever written.

“Like the idea?” Darren asked once again to confirm.

“I love it. And so will the baby.” Chris affirmed, pulling Darren in close for a kiss that hinted at just how much he approved.


	7. Chances Are

> _ The song from the title is this [one](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D5LkyuuWnmag&t=NzYyZjQ4NDc3ODNiYTgzMWY5Y2IyNWYwZjU2MTM3YTlkZjdiMWEzMixoT0ppSXVDaA%3D%3D).  _

“So, what are our plans for tonight Colfer?” Darren said, throwing out the last of the take-out containers.

“You’d been browsing through Netflix for an hour, and you still have nothing?”

“Well, I have a couple of suggestions.” Darren mumbled.

“I swear, if you mention another shitty horror movie for us to watch ‘ _for laughs_ ’ I will make sure you do not enter that bedroom tonight.” Chris complained.

“I think that’s rather counter-productive. I specifically remember you clinging on to me as I tried to go for a midnight piss when we watched Insidious.”

“You are going to regret bringing that film up, Dare. I can almost hear the couch mentioning how its missed you.” Chris said.

“Hmm. So you’re telling me that you do not mind sleeping up in that _massive_ room of ours, alone? While I’m down here, not with you.” Darren emphasized.

“I could do it.”

“A bet then.” Darren proposed.

“Fine,” Chris replied immediately. “What does the winner get?”

“Let’s see who wins first. Loser can’t disagree to whatever the winner picks. Okay?”

“Okay.”

* * *

 _‘I can do this…’_ Chris told himself. ‘ _It was just some stupid fucking movie, with no plot-line. They never explained how that evil spirit got there anyway…oh shit. Why’d I think of that…’_

Darren was having almost exactly the same thoughts as his lover was, with a little more cursing.

Chris thought he heard movement downstairs, and thought for a moment Darren had conceded defeat but after a couple of minutes, to his disappointment, Darren was not at his door.

‘ _Ah, fuck this…’  Darren said almost out loud. ‘I’m going upstairs…’_

And at the same time, Chris seemed to be having the same thought.

They both, carefully and discreetly made their way up the staircase in the dark, feeling their way by touching the walls.

It was Chris who let out the first scream when they bumped into each other.

“Dammit Darren!”

“What?”

“You were scared?”

“Fucking terrified. You?”

“I was just coming down for a glass of water.” Chris tried half-heartedly.

“Liar.” 

“Fine. You got me.”

“I guess we both lose?” Darren stated.

“Or we both won?” Chris suggested, with a grin that he knew Darren couldn’t see, but would know was there.

“Much better. Now carry me to bed.”

Chris laughed, glad Darren had such a calming effect on him. He was exactly what Chris needed.

Chris certainly wasn’t bold enough to sweep Darren off his feet on their staircase, while they both couldn’t see a thing. He settled on pulling him close by the waist and walking up the stairs together.

“What were the chances, huh?” Darren asked, “That we both came for each other at the same time?”

“I’ve learned to stop questioning these weird things between us.” Chris advised him. “Just take it for what it is.”

Whatever it happened to be; coupled brilliance, coincidence, luck or even fate…they had each other, which was more than enough for them.


	8. Don’t Wanna Miss a Thing

> _ I absolutely love this [song](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DSs0kFNUP4P4&t=OTExYjRiZTExZWU5NjU2NWIwZTdjYmUyNzdhYWFiZjRiOTQ1YzE1Yyw1aEpvRm1oNA%3D%3D). And by now I think you guys know how this thing goes. Here’s about 700 words of Crisscolfer-ness. _

Chris had been a sleepwalker, ever since he was a little kid. It frightened his parents at first, but he never did anything that would be considered dangerous.

They adapted. Kept all the glasses and fragile dishes up high, and the plastics in reach. Why? Because Chris would sometimes ‘sleep-eat’. And ‘sleep-watch’ TV. 

And he was almost always found fast asleep on the couch the next morning.

When he moved to L.A, Chris became responsible for his own safety. And it wasn’t too hard to manage.

But then Darren came into his life. And that included his night-life.

Chris worried about Darren finding his habit annoying. He’d tried his hardest to keep his sleepwalking tendencies under control, but it wouldn’t be too long before Darren found out.

So on the nights he’d stay over, Chris tried his best to stay awake all night.

Which wasn’t as difficult as it sounded, not when he had someone like Darren laying next to him.

He could easily spend countless hours of the night looking shamelessly at Darren, something he’d be too embarrassed to do when they both were awake.

He noticed everything.

Firstly that Darren was a restless sleeper, in terms of movement. He’d fall asleep cuddled close to Chris, but then about an hour into a deep sleep he’d shift completely, with his back to look at. At times, he looked as though he was about to fall off the bed, but never did. And somehow, almost magically, just before they woke up he’d be back in his original place, snuggled up to Chris.

The occurrence was fascinating to watch. More so because he had such a gorgeous display along with it.

Which Chris fully appreciated. Every contour of Darren’s body was taken into account, from the slope of his nose to the curve of his ass. Chris considered himself quite educated in the shapes that made up Darren’s body.

He tried his hardest to resist kissing Darren all over too, but Chris wasn’t that bold. Not yet. 

But Chris wasn’t entirely superficial. Not at all. He took _everything_ into account. Darren was mostly a quiet sleeper, which confused Chris at first, but soon realized how that was a part of Darren’s personality too. He wasn’t always this boisterous, party animal who couldn’t rest.

He _could_ be like that, but mostly he was the guy who sat with his group of friends in the corner of a room. He was the guy who held his boyfriend close and always asked what he wanted to do. He was gentle and considerate and more loving than anyone Chris had met.

He’d lie close enough to Darren to feel safe, his imagination running wild. Trying to visualize what Darren dreamed of. 

Not actual dreams, Chris didn’t think his conscious brain could ever understand the complexity of Darren’s subconscious. Darren was much more intelligent than he ever cared to admit, and Chris was always curious to learn more about him, to learn everything. Chris would make the promise of ‘ _soon_ ’ to himself.

He also speculated the dreams of their future. Did Darren think about that, about them? Chris worried that he was being naive, thinking about all that so early in their relationship.

But when he looked at Darren beside him, he thought these were perfectly reasonable concerns. He couldn’t, no _wouldn’t_ , just let this be nothing.

These were just some of the thoughts would come to Chris at random times in the night. And Chris had convinced himself he’d never tire of this.

But unfortunately, his body didn’t agree that notion.

* * *

“Chris!?” Darren said, snapping him awake.

“Yeah?” he said, unable to stop his yawn.

“You keep dozing off. Did you get enough sleep last night?” Darren asked, with a hint of worry.

“Yeah. Of course, I’m just tired.”

“I can see that. You’re gonna get a lot of shit from make-up because of those dark circles. Seriously, what’s up?”

“It’s nothing, besides I don’t have to go in until tomorrow,” Chris told him.

“Nightmares?” Darren asked.

“No…” he answered, and Darren waited patiently for him to continue, till Chris finally confessed, “Sleep-walking.”

“Really?”

“I mean. I do sleep-walk. But that’s what I haven’t been doing…because I’ve been awake.”

“Chris, what the fuck? That can’t be healthy.”

“I’m surviving,” Chris said, glad that Darren didn’t give another thought to his dilemma.

“Barely. We are gonna get some sleep into you, sir.”

“Right now?”

“Yes, right now. Let’s get going.” Darren demanded, leading Chris back to his bed.

“Wait. Are you coming too?”

“You want me to?”

“I guess if you know now…you won’t freak out. So why not?”

“Well, then it’s a good thing I’m still in just my underwear.” Darren grinned cheekily. “Back to bed.”

He told Chris to lay down as Darren drew the curtains and close the door.

“I fed Brian.“ Darren replied before Chris could bring up that concern.

He lay down next to Chris and pulled him close, so close that Chris’ ear rest on his chest.

“Want me to do anything? Be one of those cheesy boyfriend’s who sings you to sleep? Because I’ll do it, Colfer.”

Chris snickered, and shook his head, pretty satisfied listening to the steady heartbeat below him.

“It’s okay. This is perfect.” Chris said, closing his eyes.

He was surprised to find out when he woke up, that he hadn’t moved an inch.

 He was right where he belonged.


	9. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

> _ I can’t believe it took me this long in this challenge to write Daddies!Crisscolfer. Based off this [song](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D25QyCxVkXwQ&t=YWUxNmFjMWQzNTNhMzUwZjIzZjAxNTFmMzI3MWJkNmYyYWZiNTIwOSxGZXVnWmJzRA%3D%3D) from the Lion King 2.  _

Chris opened the packet of buttered popcorn, careful to avoid the initial heat that escaped as he pulled the tabs apart and emptied its contents into a large bowl.

“Daaaddyy! Come on! It’s starting!” came the excited cries of his five-year-old from the adjacent room.

“I’m coming…” Chris replied, carrying a tray with a diet coke for himself and Darren, along with a  sippy cup filled with juice for their son.

Nicholas had unfortunately inherited the klutzy tendencies from Chris, and somehow always managed to spill any drink he had on their living room floor. No matter what.

* * *

The first time it happened, he’d spilled it on a dinner guest. She’d been a potential new agent, one that promised a myriad of opportunities for both of them. Except when Nicholas accidentally knocked over his grape juice on her, she had shrieked so badly that Nicholas burst into sobs as soon as he’d done it.

She proceeded to complain about her skirt and directed her whining at their son.

That enraged Chris to no end.

What made it worse was the next time it happened, Nicholas immediately started apologizing, most likely in fear of someone yelling.

Both he and Darren agreed never to invite that woman over again.

“It was just some juice…” Darren had muttered after she’d left. “What a b—“ he checked just to confirm Nicholas was out of sight. “What a bitch.”

Chris huffed out a laugh, “The way she yelled, though. Like she had some hot tea spilled on her. I swear to God if she ever does that again, I’ll give her something to really cry about.”

“As if she’ll have a next time. How dare she say that; it was a fucking mistake. Has she ever seen ‘ _misbehaved_ ’ kids?”

Chris never thought he’d understand overprotective parents. But now the question he asked was; how could a person not feel obligated to defend the ones they loved?

Chris didn’t give a shit about what people thought. If anyone even had the thought of saying anything against Darren or his son, they’d have his wrath to deal with.

* * *

“Here,” Chris said, handing Darren the bowl of popped kernels as he settled on the couch, Nicholas between them.

“I forgot…what movie are we watching again?” Darren said, just to hear the joyous response from their child once more.

“Lion King!” he explained, as if for the thousandth time, with an added growl for effect. “Part twooo.”

“Oh yes. I remember now.” Darren said, giving his son a kiss on the head as the movie began.

* * *

“Which lion do you like Daddy?” Nicholas asked, quietly, in the middle of the movie.

“Well, I like Simba. And I really like Kovu as well.” Chris said, taking the time to consider his answer.

“I think Papa looks like Kofu.” Nicholas giggled, not subtly at all.

Chris looked at Darren, raising his eyebrows to communicate, and make sure Darren was paying attention to this delightful conversation.

“I think so too,” Chris said, scrunching up his nose in agreement. “Does that mean I’m Kiara?”

“Yes. Because they both always kiss and sing songs like you and Papa.” Nicholas divulged thoughtfully.

Darren chuckled, enjoying the supposedly ‘ _private_ ’ conversation immensely.  

* * *

The film was over soon and Nicholas was fast asleep in Darren’s arms, this was how most of their movie nights ended anyway. Chris slowly picked him up, as Darren stretched and walked upstairs to help change Nicholas into his pajamas.

They tucked him in, each giving a kiss on his forehead before they left the room.

“So. Apparently I’m the bad-boy lion in our son’s eyes. Comforting.” Darren said, picking up the remaining dishes and putting them into the sink.

“Hey. I’m the lion princess, quit your complaining.”

“You suggested it to him.” Darren reminded.

Chris just shook his head in response; thought it better than rolling his eyes.

Until Darren gave him reason to do exactly that.

_Can you feel the love tonight_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

Darren sang, softly enough so his voice wouldn’t carry upstairs, extending his hand towards Chris, offering a dance along with the song.

Chris had never turned down a request from his husband, and he wasn’t going to start now.


	10. Everything

> _ So this took me forever to write, mostly because I could not figure out what to write for this absolutely perfect [song](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DdI9EgzgXskg&t=N2IyNzNkOGY1ZmQ5M2I5MzIzZmY0YWI5ZTdmZTkzMTIzNjk3ODNhYSxwN2hudFFKZw%3D%3D). Send love this valentine’s day to the [klainevalentines](http://tmblr.co/mv11Q_x4Ye_v3pgxLb64K0w) tumblr blog for coming up with this amazing challenge and letting me warp it into a CC one.   
>  _

“How did you ever manage to get someone like Darren?”

Chris whipped his head around, not expecting to hear that at his own party.

It was a man he somewhat recognized, he was sure he’d seen him before. Clearly drunk, he seemed to have a lot of anger directed at Chris. 

He would have usually ignored someone like that, letting security take care of the moron, but the insults kept coming.

The worst part was that he wasn’t saying anything Chris hadn’t thought to himself at times, and perhaps that’s why it struck a chord.

He would have defended himself, and it would have caused a scene, but luckily Darren appeared in time and stopped their dinner from becoming a spectacle.

“Hey. Why don’t you sober up, and fuck off. I don’t care in what order.” Darren said slowly enough for their aggravated guest to comprehend.

* * *

“That was weird…” Darren said, referencing back to their problematic guest, as they got back home. “I can’t even remember who that guy was.

Chris shrugged, hoping it was casual, but Darren saw right through him.

“You okay?” Darren asked, tilting his head slightly; as if that would get a more honest answer out of Chris.

It did.

“Just some of the shit he said…” Chris mumbled.

“Come on…” Darren began but stopped himself as soon as he saw the look on Chris’ face. “No fucking way. Chris, anything that dickhead said wasn’t meant for anyone with an IQ to hear.”

“It didn’t matter where they came from. I’ve heard those thoughts come from myself way before he ever said them.”

“Oh.” Darren said in a hushed tone, and immediately crossed the length of the room to pull Chris close. “Please don’t tell me that it got to you. Because I swear, I’ll hunt that fucker down…”

Chris didn’t say anything, but he didn’t look at Darren either, which wasn’t good enough for Darren.

Darren pulled his boyfriend to the next room, and sat on a couch so they could get comfortable.

“Do you remember one of the first times we went out? Not the concert and dinner, the one after that?”  
  
“Sushi. You took me to that Japanese place near the studios.” Chris sniffled.

* * *

“Come on. I swear it tastes good.” Darren said, holding a pair of chopsticks towards Chris.

“It’s raw fish Darren.” Chris declared turning away, as though Darren had no idea.

“Try it. If you don’t like it then just spit it out, I won’t judge.”

“You better not…” Chris said, and then grudgingly opened his mouth. Darren allowed Chris to eat it at his own pace, and could tell by his immediate change in expression that Chris was pleasantly surprised.

“That…that was actually pretty good.”

“Told you so…”

“I should trust you more often…” Chris smiled, and Darren remembered thinking that nothing would ever have a tighter grasp on his soul than that smile did.

Darren had a feeling Chris knew exactly what that smile did to him, and was taking full advantage of his weakness.

“Yes,” Darren said proudly. “You should.”

* * *

“I found out that day that there was so much more I wanted to do with you. Even if was stuff like trying out new cuisines or something crazy like skydiving. I knew then that it didn’t matter what happened, as long as I was trying it out with you.” Darren confessed. 

He took that opportunity to pull Chris close, so his back was on Darren’s chest, and just held him there. Chris still hadn’t said another word, so Darren tried again.

“And our first fight?” Darren said, knowing it would bring up a pleasant memory rather than a painful one.  

* * *

Darren slammed Chris’ front door behind him and began walking to his car before he realized he’d forgotten his keys inside. And his wallet. And his phone. And his jacket.

He wasn’t going to go back inside. Not after their argument.

Sure he was a slob about the dishes, but at least he didn’t leave a wet towel lying on the bathroom floor.

But it was getting cold, and Darren was debating going back inside and that would mean talking to Chris, and it had only been five minutes since he walked out.

Then he got an idea; the last time he’d done this was in high-school, and he ended up with a broken wrist, but Darren was pretty sure he could make it this time.

It wasn’t even that high up.

He looked around for any neighbors and began scaling a drain pipe outside of the house.

Darren almost made it to his destination, just a little farther and he’d reach the bathroom window.

When he looked inside, he felt his heart swell, because there was his lover, picking up his dirty towel and cleaning up the mess he’d made.

And then he began yelling.

“DARREN! What the fuck are you doing?” Chris exclaimed, running to the window to help Darren in. 

As soon as he was on solid ground again, he explained himself. “I forgot my stuff. And it was really cold.”

“So you decided to climb the side of my house than knock on my door.”

“I told you I don’t like confrontation…” Darren said, repeating what he’d told Chris before he got into this mess. 

Except this time Chris burst out laughing.

“I can’t believe you. I can’t believe myself, and how stupid that entire fight was.” Chris said, taking Darren into the bedroom that was considerably warmer than the bathroom.

“Hey. I think it keeps things interesting.” Darren said, already having trouble remembering exactly what it was they’d disagreed about.

“I also can’t believe just how much I love you.” Chris added.

“I love you even more.”

* * *

Chris let out a small giggle at the memory.

“It took a few minutes of not being around you for my subconscious to convince me to scale the side of a house for you. I mean, you certainly made it worth my while that night.” Darren said, hugging Chris a little tighter and grinning at the thought.

Chris looked up at Darren, who kissed his hair and murmured, “Damn it, Chris. Every minute of every day since we met has just been you. Even if I wanted, nothing else could ever do what you’ve done to me.”

Chris shivered in his arms, clearly overwhelmed by what Darren had said.  

“Don’t you dare think that. I won’t stand for it,” Darren said, in an impassioned tone, with a mix of hurt and anger. “You think I could have gotten through these past few insane years without you? Not for a second. And I’m sorry I don’t say it more often, and I know that singing a bunch of dumb songs don’t even begin to cover…”

Chris stopped him before he said another word, holding him in place as he planted a firm kiss.

As if Darren would rather be anyplace else.

“Thank you,” he sighed. “You know that too, right? I mean, you’re everywhere for me too. I can’t write two sentences without thinking of where and how I can add you in. It’s like that for me too.”

Darren merely smiled in response, but rejoicing internally.

They both knew this, they knew how much one meant to the other. 

But a little reminder never hurt anyone.


End file.
